


Strands

by mothercetrion



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, its brief tho, mentions of blood but its not his own, mentions of nudity, no angst in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothercetrion/pseuds/mothercetrion
Summary: Playing with his hair is the best way to help Fujin de-stress after a long mission.
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Strands

**Author's Note:**

> i am awful at fic titles i am so sorry

Chaosrealm was nothing less than exhausting. 

Raiden and Fujin both had ventured there for a mission that Nightwolf wanted no part of. Even if he did, Fujin urged him to stay home in Earthrealm. The mission was dangerous, and he’d rather Nightwolf stay home where it was safe (and where he could watch their dog). 

Fujin assured him that he would be home within the week. Nine days passed, and he returned home past four o’clock in the morning.

Nightwolf woke to their dog, Kiki, barking up a storm from her spot in the corner of their bedroom. He didn’t hear any vehicles in their yard, but the faint sound of footsteps in their living room alerted him of someone’s presence. He rose to his feet, summoned a tomahawk in hand, and moved to the door. Kiki growled next to him, but she eventually ceased and proceeded to go back to sleep, knowing that her dad would handle it.

Nightwolf pressed his ear to the door. The footsteps sounded very familiar… 

Wait.

He pushed open the door after disposing of his weapon, and he was met with a pair of glowing eyes. He turned on a lamp and was met with the sight of Fujin, stumbling through the living room in his exhaustion.

“Fujin?” he called. 

The god turned to him, his eyes glowing dimly in the darkened room. Exhaustion tugged at his face and made him look decades older than usual. His braid was hastily done, clearly done with rushed hands instead of delicate winds and with large pieces of hair excluded. His armor and clothes were stained with blood and sweat; his armor was dented and broken in some places. It was clear that Chaosrealm was nothing less than… chaotic. Naturally.

“Nightwolf.” He stepped over to his boyfriend and quickly wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Nightwolf returned it, holding the man in his arms as gently as he could. He could have been hurt, and if he wasn’t, he was exhausted. He needed a break from the hectic mission he had returned from. “I have missed you dearly.”

Nightwolf leaned away from the hug to kiss him. Fujin lifted a hand to cup Nightwolf’s face, and his fingers trembled against his skin. Nightwolf pulled away and brushed a strand of hair off of his forehead. “It’s late. Why didn’t you wait until the sun rose?”

“I needed to be home,” Fujin replied. “I needed a shower, our bed, you… The Sky Temple is not the same without you there.” He reached down and grabbed Nightwolf’s hand. “I made sure that Raiden returned to the Sky Temple safely, then I hurried here.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Nightwolf kissed his nose. “Let’s get your armor off and get you in a shower… I know you want to get some sleep.”

They walked together into their bedroom, and Nightwolf watched from a seat on the bed as Fujin removed every piece of armor and all of his clothes. He was soon down to only his underwear, and he began to unravel the messy braid so he could wash his hair.

Nightwolf was enthralled at the way his fingers moved to pull every long strand from its place in his braid. Simple in theory, the length and thickness of Fujin’s hair left it anything but. Nightwolf would never in his lifetime be able to manage a braid the way that Fujin could.

Eventually, Fujin’s hair was fully down. It covered the entirety of his back, hiding his tan skin and muscles. Nightwolf was always intrigued at the way his hair looked when it was down, as it was so seldom that it was out of a braid or pulled up in some way. The god turned to him, his hair swishing with the movement. “Will you help me wash my hair, please?” he asked. “You wash it so gently… and I am so, so tired.”

Nightwolf rose to his feet and grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. “I’d be delighted to.”

He ran a warm bath so Fujin could soothe his aching muscles and relax. Once in, he leaned against the side of the tub while Nightwolf washed and rinsed his hair with careful hands. Fujin’s eyes remained closed for the majority of his bath, and he and Nightwolf maintained idle conversation about his brother, their home, Kiki, anything to keep his mind off of the mission that he had returned from.

Once he was clean, Fujin climbed out of the tub and started drying his body off. Nightwolf exited the bathroom and grabbed a pair of Fujin’s pajama pants from their closet. He entered the bathroom again to see Fujin’s hair wrapped up in his towel and the god brushing his teeth over the sink. Nightwolf left his folded clothes on the edge of the sink and left him alone in the bathroom so he could have a bit of privacy. He sat down on the edge of the bed and turned on a lamp on his side of the bed, illuminating the room in a soft glow.

Minutes later, Fujin returned from the bathroom in his pajama pants and carrying a brush. His hair was unwrapped from the towel, dried via his wind powers, and it fell down his bare chest to his thighs. Nightwolf had seen Fujin’s hair nearly every day, but it was still a surprise at just how long it was. He adored it.

Fujin sat next to Nightwolf with a deep sigh. “To think I still need to brush it,” he said with a chuckle.

Nightwolf smiled. “Would you like me to brush it? I know you’re tired.”

Fujin was briefly surprised, but he returned the smile and passed him his brush. “Go right ahead.”

Nightwolf moved to sit behind him and got to work. His silver hair was soft in his hands, allowing the brush to go through it with ease. Fujin sighed contently after a while, and for a moment, Nightwolf believed that he was drifting off. But if he did, what would it matter? He needed the rest nonetheless. 

Once he was finished brushing it, he sat silently and ran his hands through it, admiring the decades of work that Fujin had put into it. Perhaps it was his godliness that made his hair so healthy; maybe it was the dedication on Fujin’s end. Either way, it was the most beautiful hair that Nightwolf had ever seen in his life.

“I love your hair, honey,” Nightwolf said suddenly.

Fujin sat up a little straighter at his words. “Thank you.” He reached up a hand to brush a smaller hair out of his face. “I’m glad that my efforts to maintain it have paid off.”

“Of course.” Nightwolf leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. “Would you like me to braid it or leave it down for the night?”

“Braiding it is vastly more tedious than just brushing it,” Fujin countered. He lifted his hands to begin the braid. “Allow me to—”

“No, I got it.” Nightwolf grabbed Fujin’s hands and lowered them back to his sides. “It’s nothing too strenuous. No big deal. I promise.”

Starting a little past the nape of his neck, Nightwolf began a loose braid. Despite his hair’s length, his hair cooperated with Nightwolf’s movements, and the braid grew rather quickly. The longer he braided, the slower he moved; he knew that his hair being played with was making Fujin tired, and he wanted him to have a good night’s rest. Once he was finished, he tied off the braid and lowered his hands to his lap. “All done.”

Fujin turned his body to face his boyfriend with a tired smile. “Thank you,” he said sweetly. He leaned forward and kissed Nightwolf’s cheek. “You’re almost too good to me… I appreciate it endlessly.” He sat up and looked out their window, and he frowned at the early signs of morning. “Oh, it’s so late… I’ll sleep until noon.”

Nightwolf moved to lay back down in their bed, grabbing Fujin’s hand when he did the same. “You deserve the rest, honey,” he assured. “Sleep until late afternoon, if you must.”

Fujin yawned and pulled the blankets over him further. “I guess it won’t harm anything if I sleep in late…” He looked at Nightwolf directly, reaching over and laying a hand on his forearm. “I’m glad to be home. I love you.”

“And I love you.”

The two shared a brief kiss, and with love in their hearts, they fell asleep quickly.


End file.
